Butterfly Kisses
by Jaded Angel
Summary: AU. HHr. With an explosion Hermione pulled back and beamed at him. She squealed a bit and then rushed off to Merlin only knew where, leaving Harry trying to fit together everything that had happened.


**Disclaimer:**We know how this works, I don't own nothing (Characters, Harry Potter, or song). THOUGH, for my twenty first, Harry, Ron, Draco, any of these would be a delicious birthday present… completely ignoring the fact they're… you know… like illegal… OH WELL. I don't own a thing, the Lovely J.K Rowling is the queen.

**Notes:** I just wanted to thank y'all for the amazing comments and everything you left me for _You know, I'll take your hand_. It was pleasure writing it and you guys are amazing. Yes, I wrote a sister story. It will be about meeting Hermione's parents. This chapter is just a set up, I'll try and keep the other chapters longer and I'm hoping that this story will have more chapters then YKITYH. I'm hoping you all enjoy the story. ;) So, yes, I might not update this story as much, just because there will be school (I'm quitting my job so a little unemployment will probably be a good thing for this story, but never-the-less.) You know how it works, the song might have little or nothing to do with the story, and it's HHR, GWDM, RWLL, and all our favorite characters will be helping or at least not helping our Heroes. Hope you enjoy, and if there anything you want to see and such just tell me. Happy readings!!

* * *

Uh oh, there you go again talking' cinematic  
Your charming, you got everybody star struck

I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obvious, instead of me, but get a ticket and you'll see  
If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with in the end  
We'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black  
Show the names, play the happy song  
I'll be acting' through my tears, guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in  
Wish I could tell you there's a twist, some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together, it's for real, now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss, like something' more than in my mind  
I see it could be amazing, if we were a movie

-If we were a Movie (Hanna Montana)-

* * *

It was late November, and the world never seemed brighter to Harry Potter. He had an amazing girlfriend, a fantastic best friend, and friends who would go out of their way to ruin his life thinking it would help him. This was besides the point.

"Where the bloody hell is my Herbology book?" He blinked and looked over to Hermione who was overturning the Head's common room.

"What happened?" She looked up and gave Harry a frustrated look.

"I can not find that bloody text book!"

"I think you're spending way too much time with Ron, Ginny, and myself, you're swearing."

"I bet Ron took it. He always takes my notes." She growled and marched to the port hole, threw it open, and disappeared to the corridors.

Harry stared after her and then shook his head, returning to his potion's book. As amazing as she was, Hermione was slightly barking , as Ron so delicately put it. Especially when it came to school work, then forget barking, she was _completely_ mental.

There was a loud noise from outside of the porthole. Suspecting Hermione might be doing something rash, Harry jumped up and made his way outside. Ron laid in shambles on the floor, a spacey Luna standing off to the side.

"Ron?"

"Mate, that thing is _dangerous_." Harry looked at him and then to the knight that guarded the Head's tower. He looked back at Ron and sighed.

"How many times have I told you not to try and break in?" Harry placed his hand out and helped Ron up.

"I wasn't trying to break in." Ron dusted himself off, glaring at the knight. "I was trying to knock, hoping you would hear me."

"You're mental." Harry stated, staring at his best friend, wide eyed.

"Oh Harry, hello. I was just thinking about the Buckspors." Luna smiled and then went back to her dreamy state. Harry turned to her and then at Ron who rolled his eyes and shrugged. 'Barking,' he mouthed.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron cleared his throat. "I meant recently."

"You took her Herbology book, didn't you?" Harry sighed. "Ron, why?"

"I needed her notes. It was just laying there on the table, I didn't think she'd miss it."

"RONALD WEASLEY."

"Oh damn." He spun around, smiling brightly to Hermione. "How are you this fine, bea--"

"Where is my book?" Her eyes were lit up. Harry had taken a step back and was admiring the scenery outside of the castle. Luna was still dreamily staring into the air. Hermione's eyes darted towards Ron's arm and quickly grabbed the book from his arms. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Hermione!" Ron began glaring at her. "I'm a prefect."

"Uh, Head Girl."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

"The Buckspors are going to be mating soon." Ron, Harry, and Hermione all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Luna who was staring down the corridor.

"I will talk to you later Harry." Ron gave him a significant look, grabbed Luna's hand, and marched down the corridor.

"That boy." Hermione glared and spun back into the tower. Harry looked towards the retreating back of his best friend and then the open port hole. The knight saluted him.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Hermione back into the tower.

------------------------

"Ginny, give it to me." Harry watched, from the opposite side of the table, as Draco tried to grab a letter from Ginny. He rolled his eyes as Draco lunged forward and fell face first onto the bench. Ginny stood, haughtily, staring down at her boyfriend.

"It's not your letter Draco, and I hate to burst bubbles but you can not come to the Burrow for Christmas."

"Why not?" Draco had sat up and was rubbing his nose. "It would be a good chance for our parents to sit and talk."

"They have talked, darling, remember? Your dad called my dad a blood traitor and my dad called your dad a death eater. It was special, very warm and cozy." Harry did his best to hide his laughter, but ended up snorting his amusement.

Draco and Ginny must have been really angry because neither seemed to notice Harry. Draco threw his arms in the air and stood up from the Gryffindor table. Ginny folded her arms, her eyes never faltering.

"You know what, I don't even know why I bother." Draco didn't look at her, it was as if he was talking to the air in front of him. Ginny's eyes opened wider, but she didn't say a word.

Harry watched as Draco walked back to his table and then turned to Ginny who was still watching him, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Did I miss something?" Ginny turned and looked at Harry, flopping down on to the bench, her eyes quickly lifted up and followed Draco, who sat down between Goyle and Pansy.

"He's," Her mouth shut and she shook her head, focusing on Harry. "He's been asking to come to the Burrow with me since Halloween. And, I mean I don't care, but with all the boys coming home, it's going to be really, really crowded."

Harry had a feeling that this wasn't the only thing stopping Ginny from inviting Draco to her house for the holiday break.

"Why doesn't he want to go home?"

"I don't know." Ginny looked back over to Draco. "I don't think he doesn't want to go home, I think he just doesn't want to not be with me." She shrugged and looked at the letter in her hand.

"Is that from mum? Did she send candies?" Ron looked around the table briefly hoping to find a care package near Ginny.

"It is from mum and there are no candies." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I have to go."

Ron and Harry watched as she stomped out of the Great Hall. Ron looked at Harry and then began filling his plate with food.

"What's wrong with that one?"

"Relationship problems." Harry mumbled. He suddenly had a very stern expression. "Did you make up with Hermione?"

"Wouldn't you know if I had?" Harry rolled his eyes, Ron was no one to talk to early in the morning.

"She went to the library before I got up." Ron looked up, eggs half in his mouth, half out. He seemed to be searching Harry's face for something.

"Ium mmould bum--"

"Chew Ron." Harry smirked as Ron quickly chewed and swallowed his food.

"I would talk to her, but she's doing a pretty good job of yelling at me."

Harry shook his head and continued to eat his own breakfast, which he had abandoned to pay attention to Ginny and Draco. He inwardly sighed, Ron and Hermione were just always going to be like this, and there was very little Harry would/could do.

Parvati walked up to them and slid into the bench next to Ron. She reached over, grabbed a strip of bacon from Ron's plate, and then rested her chin on her hand. The bacon being delicately chewed. Ron, eyes wide and angry, huffed.

"Morning." Parvati stated, eyes ready to close.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked, his stomach doing a mini wave in celebration for the food entering his mouth.

"I was up until four studying for that stupid test in Transfiguration. What the hell is McGonagall on?"

"Isn't that test next Friday?" Ron asked, his voice trembling.

"Yes, it was next Friday." Parvati looked at him, amusement in her eyes. "It was next Friday, last Friday."

Ron's eyes got very big, his fork bouncing down on his plate. Harry had never seen Ron abandon food. Parvati rolled her eyes and brought Ron's plate closer to her. Why should such good bacon go to waste?

Ron fell backwards on the bench, jumped up, and rushed past Dean and Seamus, knocking over a second year with slow reflexes.

"What's got into his pants?" Seamus asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"He probably forgot about McGonagall and the test we're having today."

"What test?" Seamus stared at Dean and then over to Parvati and Harry. Parvati rolled her eyes and covered her face with her hand.

"Oh for the love of Merlin."

------------------

Hermione sat in the court yard, her hair was tied back and her cheeks were rosy from the cold air that nipped her neck. She heard the crunching of old snow and sticks and looked up to see Harry coming towards her.

"Hey you." Hermione smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Hey." She moved over, allowing Harry to sit on the bench and then leaned into him. Warmth spread across her body as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Where were you? You disappeared after the test." Hermione looked up and smiled at Harry who tightened his grasp over her shoulders.

"I had to go to the owlery. I had to send my mum something." She looked at the snow and cleared her throat. "She mentioned Holiday."

"Are they going away?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "They want us to come for holiday."

"Us?" She inwardly sighed as his body became tense behind her. She had been avoiding this for the past week, but there was only two weeks left until Holiday and she didn't want them to run out of time.

Honestly, she wasn't even sure what the big hoopla was about meeting her parents. It's not as if he never had met them before. Grant you, it was in a different setting. Not that it mattered. Not that any of this should matter. They had been going out for two months. They had been friends for seven years. Hell, they had fallen asleep on his bed together four times in the span of two years. It was high time he was properly introduced to her mother and father.

"Yes, us." She cleared her throat again. "They would really enjoy it if you spent the Holiday with us."

"I don't know Hermione, I mean--"

"Do you have plans? The Dursleys invited you for homemade pies and carols? The Burrow demands your company while they enjoy rich steak and kidney pie and Mrs. Weasely's caramel cakes or gingerbread cookies?"

Harry released his hold on her. She instantly regretted her approach to the situation. It was true the Dursleys were a bit friendlier to Harry, but had not extended a warm welcome for Christmas. Dudley had written and told Harry that he was hoping that Harry would make a short visit, but that was about it. And of course the Burrow adored Harry, that was undeniable, and had, probably, asked Harry to join them for Holiday. He had spent most of his Holidays with them, what would make this year so different? She was in fact his girlfriend, the love of his life. Or well, close enough too it.

"I don't have any plans. The Burrow is going to be over flooding. With Bill and Fleur, the twins, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny, I'd be asking too much." He coughed. "The only real invitation I've had is your parents."

"So then you must come!" Hermione smiled brightly. She looked at him, his eyes were turning darker, never a good sign.

He looked at her and for a split second thought she was about to get up and leave. This was until she threw her arms around his neck and began to squeeze him.

"Harry, please."

He felt his resolve melt away. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered he would go with her.

With an explosion Hermione pulled back and beamed at him. She squealed a bit and then rushed off to Merlin only knew where, leaving Harry trying to fit together everything that had happened. He sighed and let his head fall back. The sky was an endless gray.

"Hey mate." He straightened his head and looked to see Ron and Neville walking towards him, scarves tied tightly and their coats pulled protectively around themselves.

"Hey Harry." Neville smiled and sat where Hermione had just been sitting. "How are you?"

"Surviving." Harry said and looked down to see his bag sitting in a large puddle of snow. He sighed. "Barely surviving."

"I know what you mean." Neville stated, he winced. "That test was brutal."

"McGonagall is completely _mental_. Is she completely daft, giving us a test like that so near to Holiday? I tell you." Ron shook his head, his face becoming redder from the cold with every minute that passed.

"She's just trying to get us ready for the N.E.W.T.S."

"Sure, take her side." Ron looked over to see a group of Hufflepuff third years kicking around a chunk of ice. "OY! Cut it out!"

They turned and gave nasty looks to the three boys, but quickly darted back into the warm corridors. Ron shook his head and gave a heavy side.

"I tell you, no respect."

"What are you doing for Holiday Neville?" Harry looked at the boy sitting next to him.

"I'm going to Scotland with Grams. We're visiting my Aunt Daphne." Neville smiled widely. "I'm really excited."

Harry nodded his head and then looked over to Ron. "You're going back to the Burrow?"

"Yeah, mum is really harping on a real family Holiday. With you-know-who gone she's been really into this family stuff." Ron shrugged. "Are you coming?"

"I told Hermione I would spend the Holiday with her and her family." Ron grimaced and Neville gave a look of pity to Harry. "What?"

"You're meeting the parents." Neville patted Harry's back. "That's a big step."

"It's not a big deal." Harry said, but his confidence seemed to slip as Ron stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, I don't know. Isn't it a little soon?" Harry was about to retort when he realized that Ron had never been properly introduced to Hermione's parents either. Ron and Hermione had gone out slightly longer then Hermione and Harry. He never remembered Hermione harping the way she harped with him.

There was a war going on, and the two had been increasingly fighting. Maybe it wasn't so odd that Hermione hadn't asked Ron to meet her parents.

Then again, Ron was going out with Luna, had given Harry his blessing, and was perfectly ok when Hermione and Harry shared some form of affection. Why would meeting the parents be such a big deal?

"Hermione doesn't think it's too soon. And it's not like I've never met them before."

"But now you're meeting them as the boyfriend, not just the friend." Neville gave Harry a significant look. A look that made Harry feel he should have more life to life talks with Neville.

"This is so not as big of a deal as you two gits are making it." Harry said. He stood up and grabbed his backpack, which was drenched in melted snow. Without looking at the two or even listening to what they would or were saying, he stomped into the warm castle.


End file.
